


Should Be Pepperland

by completelyhopeless



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Pepper prepare for the opening of the new amusement park. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2834456">"Love is a Merry-Go-Round."</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Be Pepperland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> Part of this came out of the comments on [Love is a Merry-Go-Round.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2834456)

* * *

“You know, if a man bought me a carousel, I'd be over the moon.”

Pepper forced a smile. She knew that most people didn't understand why she'd held back when Tony bought her this place. She _loved_ it. She did. She loved the antique carousel best, but she liked the Ferris wheel and even the roller coaster as well. She was proud of how they'd converted it over to arc energy, but she supposed the best part was watching Tony while he wandered around the park like a boy playing for the first time.

She didn't have to force a smile when she watched him do that. She was happy to see him happy.

She cleared her throat, unwilling to tell the reporter the truth—that if she'd let Tony have the inch of knowing that she was thrilled with her amusement park, he'd buy her something even bigger next time—like an island or something—and she had to draw a line somewhere. “If you would like to follow me, I'll finish up your tour and you can get what pictures you want before the opening tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Miss Potts.”

* * *

“It should be Pepperland,” Tony said when she joined him after the tour. She'd seen him studying the roller coaster and knew how dangerous that was—she'd better distract him before he decided to tear that one down and build one of his own design. “This place is yours. It's all about you. I bought it for you. I made it run on arc energy for you. This place is you. It should be Pepperland.”

Pepper sighed. “You know why it isn't.”

“I don't care if they have the rights to it. Or a great song. The Beatles don't deserve Pepperland,” Tony insisted, cupping her cheek. “You do.”

She smiled. Sometimes Tony could be very sweet.

“Want to ride in the make-out carriage again?”

“Are there kids here today?”

“No, Tony. You know the official public opening is tomorrow. No children. Not unless you count the press, but I believe they should be headed out now.”

“Good. Because I plan on doing a lot more than making out in that carriage.”

“Tony!”


End file.
